The Dream and the Spirit
by Dreamy Sorceress
Summary: TSW. New version of the end of the movie. What would had happen if Aki died instead of Gray? R&R please!


Mwahahahaha!!!! Evil Dreamy never stop! Guess what! I killed Aki again! (evil grin). I wonder why in most of my fanfics she dies…Whatever! This is a new version of the end of the movie, hope you like it! ^_^ And Happy 2004 for everyone!

Final Fantasy: the Spirit and the Dream

  When Aki awaked, the Quatro was destroyed, due to the Zeus Cannon shot. She looked around for Gray, but she couldn't find him.

 - Gray?

 - I'm here. - she listened, from under some rocks. It was Gray's voice. Quickly, she helped him to get out of there, and then he placed an arm on her shoulder, walking some steps, when falling. He was too weak to walk.

Aki hold him, sadly. She was afraid that the crush had injured Gray badly. And she didn't want his death with inner pain.

 - Don't leave me, Gray.

 - Told Sid this was a one-way trip. Looks like I was right, unfortunately...

 - You can't die now! Please, we need you! I need you! You can't... I still have the spirits!

 - It's over, Aki. There's nothing more to do. We're not gonna make it.

 - We're GOING to make it!

 - Don't try to escape from reality. We both know that isn't true.

 Aki felt lost, like a soldier in the middle of the field, after having watch his fellows' death. She didn't know what to do, if they were going to die. After all, death always scared Aki. She had seen her parents, her friends, dying right in front of her. She always lived surrounded by death, and if Gray would die in front of her, she would lose her reason to live.

 With her eyes full of tears, she pillowed her head on Gray's chest, remembering their good times in their past life. So great memories...

 Then she remembered. The last dream.

 It was the only way.

 She wiped her tears from her eyes, looked into Gray's eyes, and sweetly she kissed his forehead. Gray looked at her, confused. What did she have in mind?

 - I'll never forget you. - she said, trying not to cry. Gray looked more confuse.

 - Aki, what are you up to?

 - Please, go on with your life. For me.

It was then when Gray realized what Aki was going to do. He became desperate.

 - No, Aki! Please don't do it!

 - Try to understand. It's the only way...

Aki raised, Gray tried to stop her, but he was too weak to move. He could see a blue shiny light coming out from her chest... So beautiful...

 Aki continued to walk, tears coming out from her eyes. This was it, and she couldn't return. Suddenly she remembered a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her, to make her sleep:

_ Sleep, my little angel_

_ On the soft white clouds_

_ Sleep well, and dream in peace_

_ No wind, no squall shall wake you up_

_ Dream on the soft white cloud_

_ Dream with flowers, with trees_

_ Dream with laughter, dream with blue skies_

_ Dream in peace, my little angel..._

 Yes, maybe she could see her mother and her father in Gaia. She has missed them so much... And she would miss Gray as well.

 When the Phantom started to approach her, the light became more and more bright. Then, she turned to look at Gray, who was crying and still trying to get up and stop her.

 - Don't die, Aki. For God's sake, don't... Don't go...

 - I have to go. Sorry. Thanks for everything you had done for me.

Both of them got quiet for a while. Aki had stop crying, now that she accepted her own end. So, she smiled.

 - I love you. Goodbye...

 After saying the last word, a Phantom tentacle reached her chest. She closed her eyes, in pain, and then she opened them again, staring at Gray. He was quiet as a stone, but she could guess his feelings in that time. She smiled to conform him.

 - I'll be all right. Take care of yourself. I'll always love you...

Then, the spirits started working, within Aki's soul, that was leaving her body. She looked at Gray one last time, and then she vanished.

 Gray watched the Phantoms stopping. It was so bright, so beautiful. He tried to not to believe what his eyes have witnessed few minutes early.

 And then, the Phantoms disappeared. Gray looked around. Everything was peaceful...

 - You were right, Aki. We did i... - looked in joy for her, but his voice ceased when, at the view of Aki's cold body, he remembered the true. Aki sacrificed her life to save everyone.

Tears came out without stopping. When, he crawled to her, pulling her dead body to him, holding her.

 - You're so cold, Aki. I'll try to warm you... - he said to her hear, pulling her closer. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept the fact that he would never listen to her voice again. Or hear her laughter, see her smiling, feel her warm touch... No, it couldn't be true.

 Then, Quatro's intact communicator started working.

 - Gray? Aki? Where are you? Are you still there?

Gray crawed to the communicator, answering to Sid.

 - Yes... We are here. Come to get us.

 - I'll be there in a minute.

 Making a major effort, Gray lifted Aki to his arms, and tries to walk to the ship. Sid got out full of pure joy, but then he saw Gray holding Aki, his smiled faded.

 - What's wrong? Is she hurt? - he asked, almost in panic, helping Gray carrying Aki to the ship.

 - She's... - he felt his words like large needles penetrating his weak body - She's dead.

Sid couldn't believe what he had just listen. He reached her, measuring her pulse.

 He was right.

 - You were very brave, my child. - he said, passing his hand on her head, then he turned to Gray - She was so young... I can't believe on my eyes...

 - Neither I. - Gray answered - We are going to miss her.

 - Yes, we will. - Sid went away, letting Gray alone with Aki's corpse. He had already forget his own pain: it was like if he was dead too. Sid came back and sited Gray, to watch if he had inner fractures. Lost, he closed his eyes and let himself fell asleep. 

 Maybe all this was a bad dream.


End file.
